Concrete Floor, why did I trip?
by AnimeIsHellaCool
Summary: (Inspired by a tumblr post) Max's clumsiness cannot be contained. Like her love of taking photos, it cannot be contained. But the stolen shots of Chloe she's got in her bag should have been contained. Should is the key word. PriceField. Fluff.


**Sa-lu-tations! Welcome to my first fanfiction on my new account! I have a seperate account, go check it out on my profile. More notes at the bottom! See you there!**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **:..Concrete Floor, why did I trip?..:**

The Two-Whales Diner was empty as the last person temporarily left the small building, her blue hair slightly fluttering along with the wind and hands shoved in her jacket pockets as she looks around, trying to look uninterested.

Until a flicker of life came and the grin that split on Chloe's face was enough for her to drop the act of "looking like a cool moody mysterious character" and wave at the brunette that had just gotten off the bus.

Max grinned at the bluenette, not as wide as Chloe's but still had the exact same happiness Chloe had. She waved back, more cautiously than Chloe's eager waving.

"Hey Maxipad, hurry it-"

Before Chloe could finish, something happened.

Max tripped.

And Chloe was ready to laugh her ass off because- who trips on a _flat_ surface?

Max does. Oh, so clumsy Max-

Then Chloe notices the open bag beside Max and the photos that spilled on the concrete floor.

She wouldn't be surprised if it was another picture of a squirrel. Maybe a colony of ants, a tree, a graffiti, just about anything. Max took a lot of photos, no doubt about that. She even took selfies of her and Chloe, sometimes just Chloe.

A lot of just Chloe.

Now that surprised her.

Photos of _Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, Chloe_ were sprawled on the ground, out from the safety of Max's bag. Just a sea of electrifying blue hair and trusty beanie, smirks or grins, and shining blue eyes.

Max had an entire gallery of Chloe.

Max's eyes widen as Chloe kept staring at the photos of herself and she scrambles up, picking up the photos one by one clumsily, all the while explaining in such a panicked voice Chloe might have just chuckled to relieve Max some awkwardness.

Not yet, though. Not yet.

"Ch-Chloe! I- uh, please don't mind this- this- These aren't mine, um, I-I was holding them for a friend that um, just- ohhhhh no, no, no, no!" Max flustered around with the photos and dropped them as she shifted, causing MORE photos of Chloe to come out.

"Oh dog, oh dog, oh dog, this- this isn't what you think it is, I just- um, I swear you gotta believe me-" Max was heating up by now, cheeks red and flustered. She picked up another photo, one of Chloe smiling lazily at the sunset.

Then another one of Chloe bobbing her head to music from her earphones.

Another of Chloe just smiling with her eyes closed.

One of Chloe pouting at the corner of her bed.

And one of Chloe winking at herself in the mirror.

And all of these were taken by Max herself. Without Chloe noticing, by that.

Then one photo caught Chloe's eye.

"Hey," Chloe says suddenly, not noticing Max's rant and silenced her, eyes shut tight and, if possible, her cheeks turned redder. "What's this now?" Chloe's voice was playful, but in Max's mind, it was inquisitive

To get a better look, Chloe kneels down and scoots closer to Max. She picks it up in confusion and shows it to the photographer, pursing her lips curiously. "What's this?"

A close-up look of Chloe's lips, smirking.

Max's eyes widen as she shifts once more and again, more photos come out. Photos of Chloe's lips. Smiling, grinning, smirking, pouting, pursing, you name it.

Wow, were her cheeks really that-

Max takes a sharp inhale and lets it all out.

"Oh dog, Chloe, I swear this isn't what you think this is, I just- um, I was holding it for a friend that somehow likes you but I wouldn't say somehow, I mean, what's there not to like, right? And okay, I just made it worse, please don't hate me, oh gosh, Lord, if you're there please swallow me from the ground, I'm totes ready and-"

Chloe starts chuckling. Max stops fumbling with her words.

"Chloe...?" came Max's nervous call.

Then the blue haired girl starts full-out laughing, but not from the situation. But what was written on one of the close-up photos of her lips.

" _ **So irresponsible yet so irresistible**_ "

Max read it, she understood it, she remembered it. Covering her face with her hands, she starts to mutter gibberish and Chloe could feel the embarrassment heating from the poor brunette.

Chloe's laugh didn't die down though as she side-hugged Max, a grin playing at her lips. " _'So irresponsible yet so irresistible?'_ Damn, Max! Look at the beat-up poet." She laughs again, so silky and mischievous.

Max whimpers.

"Man, you're such a dork, Mad Max." Chloe finally sighs away the laughter but the smile still ever-so present.

Max murmurs something.

Chloe notices, "Hm? What was that?" She asks slyly.

"I said, 'you're hella dead'." The photographer mutters loudly, her cheeks puffing out slightly.

Chloe laughs once more. "C'mere, you."

And those irresistible lips captured her girlfriend's lips.

Max closes her eyes and relaxes whilst Chloe continues the kiss.

"You're my girlfriend, why not just ask the real thing, huh?"

"...you're as cheesy as me."

"Well, aren't I grate?"

Max rolls her eyes and kisses her bluenette once more to shut her up, causing Chloe to laugh into the kiss and drop the subject.

Maybe Max's clumsiness wasn't so bad, after all. Chloe muses, she should get Max to trip often if it mean kisses like these.

* * *

 **Yey, was that fluffy enough? Man, I hope the fandom's still alive, I mean, I just got here! Please review and tell me if it's PriceField material XD**

 **Who knows? Maybe I'll make another fic. I'll try to make it longer though. Thank you!**


End file.
